It's all your fault
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, arrogant and cocky. Slowly but surely he'll develop feelings for Sakuno Ryuzaki. He'll deny it at first but when he gets his girl, tennis isn't the only thing he'll boast about anymore. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Morning Practice and Baking

**AN: PoT is not mine, It's been a while since I've written a fanfic. Sorry for any grammatical errors and mispelled words.**

* * *

It was a typical day for Echizen Ryoma, he went through his daily routine and went to school early for tennis practice.

"E-Echizeeeen!" Momo said. "Take it easy, will ya? It's just practice"

"Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai" Ryoma said with his signature smirk plastered on his face while he

finishes the game with his Drive B.

"Game set match Echizen Ryoma 7-5" Inui said while jotting down the data he collected.

"Mooouuuuu! Sakunooo! Just give it to him already!" Tomoka shouted while pushing Sakuno towards

the entrance. It was so loud that even the regulars heard her from across the courts.

"B-but Tomo-chan.. I don't want to hinder him" Sakuno exclaimed.

"You woonnn't" Tomoka replied. Giving one last push to Sakuno she gave her a thumb up.

Sakuno timidly went to Ryoma who was fixing his tennis gear, she said

"A-anou.. Ryoma-kun.."

"Hn?" Ryoma replied.

"et - eto.. here.." Sakuno shyly gave Ryoma a can of Ponta. Ryoma looked at what she was handing to

him, he half-smiled and took the drink.

"thanks" he said while opening his favorite beverage.

"no problem Ryoma-kun" Sakuno replied, she paused for a minute and blushed "uhm...a-and"

"and?" Ryoma asked.

"a-and thank you for your ha-hard work" she stuttered while giving a smile, trying to fight

through her own shyness.

Ryoma looked at her for a minute or so, wearing his usual poker face and just replied "hn."

DING DONG DING

"e-ehhh?!" Sakuno quickly jerked her head to see the time.

"e-eto.. Ryoma-kun, I.. I need to go.. You should go too." She dashed away leaving Ryoma with a

questioning face. "huh.." the cat eyed freshman sighed.

It was home ec it was no surprise that the freshmen had joint subjects from time to time ,

they were sorted to groups of 4. The first group was Ryoma, Horio, Tomoka and Sakuno, the 2nd

group was Kachiro, Katsuo with their 2 female classmates. The rest were grouped also. They were

instructed to make butter cookies.

"e-eto.. minna let's work hard" Sakuno shyly said.

"Ryoma-samaaaaaaa~ let's work together okaaay?" The loud Tomoka happily singed.

"oi! Osakada! Stop pestering Echizen." Horio spat out while looking at Tomoka with an irritated

face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UNIBROOOOOWWWW?!" Tomoka angrily replied. Their spat continued while Sakuno and Ryoma kept quiet.

Ryoma broke their silence; it was clear to him that if he didn't make an action now, their group

will go nowhere. "Ryuzaki.. help me with this." He cooly said to the Brown haired girl.

She came to shock when Ryoma talked to her, she quickly replied "h-hai... etooo.. Ryoma-kun

cream the butter first... make sure that it will have a smooth consistency.."

Ryoma looked at the butter, plopped it in the mixing bowl and "mixed" the butter. Sakuno could

only quietly chuckle as she saw the Prince of Tennis having trouble.

Ryoma looked at her and Sakuno immediately stopped and blushed "go-..gomen" She shyly whispered.

"hmm.. teach me.. You have the guts to laugh at me , I assume you know how to do these kind of

stuff." Ryoma barked.

She kept quiet, red invaded her face and put her head down.

"come on.. teach me" Ryoma added.

"We-well... you.. mix the butter in a circular motion, going on one direction," She kindly

instructed him. Ryoma didnt quite grasp the instruction well, he mixed the butter hesitantly, it

was like a whirling tornado. "Ry-Ryoma-kun.. stop!" Sakuno quickly said, "Not too fast Ryoma-

kun.." She followed. Ryoma mixed the butter again, and this time it was slow.. too slow.

"Uhmo.. Ryoma-kun, that's too slow.." Sakuno told the boy.

Ryoma just sighed dryly as a response.

"uhm if.. if you dont mind" Sakuno said while wearing a huge blush on her face. She lightly

placed her hand on top of Ryoma's hand where the mixing spatula is being held and showed Ryoma

how it's done. After that she continued talking , totally immersed in baking she forgot that

everytime the procedure required mixing, she places her hand on Ryoma's.

"Ryuzaki..."

"eh? What is it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked wearing a bright smile.

"I.." Ryoma continued. "I can do it by myself you know." He looked at her with his emotionless

face.

It took a minute for Sakuno to realize what she was doing,she quickly let go of his hand, her

face turned crimson and she kept on fidgeting while trying to apologize.

There was silence between the two again, after 20 minutes or so they managed to finish baking

the cookies. DING the oven timer rang. It was time to get the freshly baked cookies and finally

Tomoka and Horio finally stopped their bickering.

Sakuno took the cookies out from the oven, it smelled liked vanilla and lavander. The smell

engulfed the room, it made everyone hungry.

"Hmmm not bad, maybe a little taste wouldn't hurt." Ryoma thought, as he was about to get a cookie

when.. SMACK! Sakuno slapped his hand.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun, wait till it's cooled down!" She said making a face that only mothers make when

theyre restricting their child to do something.

Ryoma looked at his hand , the one where Sakuno slapped and said "whatever.."

The cookies were enough for the four of them to divide.

Sakuno counted the cookies "6 for Tomo-chan, 6 for Horio-kun, 6 for me and 6 for Ryoma-kun"

She plopped the last cookie bag on Ryoma's hands. She was about to go when Ryoma said

"You take my half, I prefer sesame, green tea or almond cookies.."

"Sesame... Green tea..almond.." Sakuno thought, "AH!" she realized, "Perhaps.. Ryoma-kun likes

ja-japanese food?"

Ryoma remained silent, he put the bag of cookies on the table and continued walking to the door

to leave.

Sakuno could only put her head down, not only did her Prince didnt take the bag of cookies the

TWO of them baked , he also didnt answer her question. It made her feel an outsider even more.

Sakuno let out a big sigh when she noticed that Ryoma was untying the ribbon of the bag.

Ryoma took a cookie and continued to go out of the door. Then he finally said "Yeah, I like

japanese food.. what about it?.." He put the cookie in his mouth and shoved his hands in his

pocket. "ja" he muttered while chewing the cookie. Sakuno took the cookies with her, she could

only remain speechless.

It was the end of the day for most studens but for Ryoma , it was the start of his.

He was rallying with Kaido when Ryuzaki-sensei called for a break. They regulars took a break,

everyone was really tired. One of the perks of being the coach's granddaughter is she can stay

in the court whenever.

Sakuno awkwardly walked to the regulars, holding an open bag of the cookies Ryoma and her made.

She timidly said "Uhmo.. Thank you..f-for your .. hard w-work, Please.. have s-some" She quickly

blushed "i-If you don't mind." Sakuno added.

"Uwaaaaaaaa cookieeeeesss!" Eiji jumped for joy.

Fuji stood up and took one "Thank you Ryuzaki-chan, did you make them yourself? They're very

delicious."

Sakuno instantly blushed "e-eto, well... it was a group activity"

Momo also took a cookie along with Kaido , Tezuka and Takamura.

Oishi and Inui joined in as well.

"mmmm Sakuno-chan these are so delicious, definitely delicious." Momo mumbled while grabbing for

seconds.

"A-arigatou Momo-senpai.." Sakuno stuttered.

"Ochibi! ochibi! have some as well! It's very yummy!" Eiji shouted with delight.

Ryoma was sitting on the bench, wiping off his sweat. He looked at the huddled crowd and coolly

said "No thanks."

"Moooouuuu Ochibi you will never win Sakuno-chan's heart if you keep on acting like that!" Eiji

tauntingly replied.

"Senpai is right Echizeeeen!" Momo added while eating his 4th cookie.

"How many cookies did you eat, you fat ass?" Kaido told Momo.

"Who are you calling fat ass?! Damn reptile!" Momo barked.

Sakuno could only keep silent, her face is bright red and she's focusing in stopping her

fidgeting.

As Momo and Kaido fought, Ryoma removed his cap and dryly said "I already got one a while ago."

He lied down on the bench, putting his towel on his eyes.

Everyone looked at him then their stare slowly traced onto Sakuno then back to him.

"Cou-could it be?! OCHIBI IS SAKUNO-CHAN'S BOYFRIEND?!" Eiji gasped.

"Congratulations the two of you." Oishi greeted.

"ECHIZEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! THAT'S UNFAIR, SO UNFAIR!" Momo added.

"e-eh?.. senpa tachi.. you- you're" Sakuno couldnt finish her sentence. They were all shocked

and dumbfounded.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka coolly advised the 2 first years.

"e-eh?! Tezuka-senpai.. it- it's no-not.."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryoma cut her off.

"Is it true Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked.

Sakuno put her head down and nodded.

"OI Echizen atleast say it nicely, say it nicely." Momo exclaimed.

"Eto.. I must get going.. " The brown haired girl sighed.

She quickly walked away hiding her upset blushing face from everyone.

They could only look at her leave. Eiji and Momo scolded Ryoma while Fuji, Inui and Oishi gave

him advice.

Somebody handed a racket to Takamura,"BUUURRNNIIINNNGG! ECHIZEEEEEENNN THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY TO TREAT A WOMAAAANNN!" Ryoma sat up and put his cap back on "Senpai tachi, you're noisy."

"30 laps around the court." Tezuka commanded, "ha-hai" everyone answered.

Ryoma came home from his practice that night, he went straight to his room.

He immediately lied down on his bed, exhausted and drained Ryoma closed his eyes.

"What a long, tiring day." He thought, "Cookie.." he sighed, Ryoma remembered Sakuno's reaction

when he told his upperclassmen that she's not his girlfriend.

"Tsch.." The cat eyed boy sighed.

* * *

**AN: I will release the next chapter next week :)**

**Review please, fave it if you want :3**


	2. Textbooks and Distractions

**AN: Hi :3 hope you like this one, I know i said that the next chapter will be a week but I got really inspired to write. :)**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Morning came, as usual he went through his daily routine.

"OI Echizen hurry up, we need to go !" Momo shouted, "hai hai.." Ryoma hurriedly gathered his

stuff and rode on the back of the bike of Momo.

As always morning practices where on was on the zone today, a strong forehand, long

rallies. He was seriously pumped up.

He was about to hit the ball when another ball flew across him.

"My bad ochibi, could you get it for me?" Eiji asked nicely.

Since Eiji is his senpai, he couldn't refuse him. He walked towards the ball when he saw

Sakuno talking to Tezuka.

He tipped his cap down so that they wouldn't see him looking at them. All he could see was

Sakuno blushing furiously while Tezuka was saying something. The Prince of Tennis tried to hide

the fact that he was looking, but Inui noticed it from the very start.

Ryoma widened his eyes when Tezuka, THE strict and overwhelming captain patted Sakuno's head.

"Probabilty of Echizen being irritated due to the situation, 95 %" Inui said slyly.

"Ochibiiii! the baaallll!" Eiji reminded him.

Ryoma quickly jerked his head and got the ball. He was about to give it to Eiji, when

"Thank you Och-" Eiji was cut off, he slowly gulped and asked

"O-ochibi, what's wrong?"

The cocky freshman had his normal stoic face on but Eiji could feel the black aura that he was

emitting.

"Nothing Senpai" he said while gritting his teeth.

He went back to his own court and started to dribble the ball to serve.

"I don't care, It's not my business anyway" he murmured to himself. He hit his twist serve so

hard that his rallying partner got a bruise on his face.

Japanese was a class that he had trouble in, he took his bag and looked for his textbook.

It took him forever, then he realized that maybe he left it at home out of will be

the next class after lunch, he remembered.

The raven haired boy stayed went out of the classroom to go to their club room when he

saw Sakuno holding 2 bentos and wouldn't you know it... her Japanese textbook.

He smirked to himself, as he walked towards the doe eyed girl.

"Hey.." he said. "can I borrow your textbook?" He pointed.

"Ah.. e-eto.. su-sure but why?" Sakuno timidly asked.

"Forgot mine at home." Ryoma answered simply.

Sakuno handed the book to Ryoma, He continued walking and said "Thank you, I owe you one."

Ryoma continued walking when he heard

"A-ah Tezuka-senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"He-here, I hope you accept this bento... i-if you dont mind.."

"Eh ? Tezuka-senpai?" Ryoma thought to himself.

"Ryuzaki, you don't have to.." Tezuka replied.

"e-eeh? I want to senpai.. tha-that's because se-senpai has been so nice to me.. and g-giving me

his time.." Sakuno explained.

"I .. I insist senpai.."

Tezuka received her bento and said his thanks.

Sakuno smiled "Ja, Im going to go now."

Ryoma felt her smile, he didn't see it but he felt it.

He opened the club door to get some zzz's

"It doesn't have anything to do with me." He sighed.

The club door creaked open, Ryoma opened his eyes to see Eiji, Momo, Fuji and Tezuka going in.

They were all fussing about the bento that Sakuno made.

"Ne Ochibi! aen't you jealous? Sakuno-chan made a bento for Tezuka." Eiji teased.

"Not really.." Ryoma replied.

"EH?! COME ON Echizen! what the heck" Momo exclaimed.

All they got from Ryoma was a stoic face.

Fuji chuckled "When Eiji asked Tezuka if he could have some of the food. Tezuka glared at him."

"It's true! it's true! I bet it tasted really good!" Eiji sobbed.

"It has nothing to do with me." Ryoma got up and stepped out of the club room.

He was about to go to his classroom when he forgot the textbook he borrowed. Ryoma went back

to the club room, he was about to open the door when he over heared his senpais' conversation.

"Eiji.." Tezuka said, "It was very delicious.." He added tauntingly.

"She's a great cook." The captain followed.

"EEEHH TEZUKA NOT FAAIIIIRRR" Eiji cried.

Ryoma gritted his teeth and opened the door, he got the book quickly and left.

There was no signs of anger but they felt his aura. He was in a bad mood.

Japanese class was now starting, he opened Sakuno's textbook to find a piece of paper.

He flipped it over, to his surprise there was a drawing of him. He studied it carefully, he

decided to keep it and put it in his pocket. He didn't really know how to react, he just thought

about the drawing the whole day. Atleast he forgot about the bento.

He continued to flip the pages and saw more pieces of paper. There were hearts and his name

written on them."

He smirked as he find these interesting, he would never tell anyone though. His pride weighed

him in.

As he reached the end of the textbook he saw a neatly folded paper, it contained a place, a date

and a time.

"Community Park

8:30 am, Saturday"

He grew curious. he copied the information on his notebook and went by through his classes the

rest of the day.

He was playing a practice with Fuji when he noticed Tezuka, Sakuno and Ryuzaki - sensei were

talking on the benches.

He heard her laugh,

he felt her blush,

he heard her stutter,

he saw her smile.

He saw his captain talked with interest,

he slightly smiled even.

He didn't care at all, it's just that it's a coincidence that he's attentive to Sakuno today.

His play was getting more aggresive. Good thing his partner was Fuji or else , things will turn

ugly.

They stopped for a break, he got the textbook he borrowed and squeezed in to Sakuno and Tezuka's

conversation.

"Here.. Like I said I owe you one.. Look forward to something this week." He handed the textbook

to Sakuno and causally walked away.

Sakuno could only reply "eh?"

"Ah Ryoma, welcome home" his mother Rinko greeted.

"Hhn-" he was cut off with the sudden contact of fur. It was his cat, Karupin.

He picked up the adorable ball of fur and went to his room.

"Ka.. ruuuu ..piin" He muttered to the cat. "Meow" the cat replied.

~Knock , Knock~ The door went, "OI Echizeeeeen!" A loud voice said.

"Momo-senpai?" The freshman thought.

"It's open, senpai" Ryoma raised his voice a little for Momo to hear him.

The happy go lucky sophomore opened the door and sat on the chair, facing Ryoma.

He was still playing with Karupin when his senpai said

"Echizen, you've been acting off lately."

"It's nothing, just got distracted." Ryoma said as he hug his cat.

"You know, you're more affectionate to your cat than to your girlfriend." He taunted his junior.

"She's not my girlfriend." He put it simply, "I don't care either."

"You know she likes you, right?" Momo asked.

**A**"If she says it herself, I'll believe it." Ryoma dryly replied.

"Seriously Echizen, you can't win her heart with that attitude." The spiky haired senior

replied.

" I don't plan to." Ryoma coolly said.

"She seemed occupied with Tezuka-senpai.." He sighed under his breath.

"What?" Momo replied.

"...She.. seemed occupied with Tezuka-senpai." Ryoma gulped down those words.

"Could it be?" Momo grinned slyly, "You're jealous, Echizen?"

Momo added when he looked at Ryoma's wall clock and cursed

"Sh- Shit! 8:10?! I have to meet Mamushi 40 minutes ago! Shit!" Momo hurriedly got up and left.

Before Ryoma knew it, his senpai was out of his room.

He lately replied " I'm

not jealous.." but only his cat could hear him this time.

"i'm not.." he sighed.

* * *

**AN: Please look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Saturdays and Walking her home

**AN: Hi , here's chapter 3. Don't worry maybe in the next chapter Ryoma would realize his feelings. I'm so looking forward to Saturday xD I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll make more stories so please follow :) PoT is not mine**

* * *

Another day passes by, It was lunch time in Seishun Gakuen.

Ryoma was roaming around the school looking for someone. A certain someone with long twin

braided brown hair. But why was he looking for her? Maybe finaly he realized his feelings? Maybe

he needs to borrow something again?

As he walked by the soccer field he heard a shriek, he winced and recognized that noise.

It was Tomoka and Sakuno on the lawn. He was about to go to them when Tomoka started shrieking

again.

"KYAAAAAAA! I can't believe you Sakunoooo! Every Saturday?! With Tezuka-senpai?!"

The lively first year girl shouted.

"Ki-keep it down.. Tomo-chan.." Sakuno shyly hushed her friend.

"But Sakuno, that's so cool! Tezuka-senpai is so cool! You're so luuckkky 3 kyaaa I'm jealous~"

Tomoka only shrieked in delight.

"Hnnn.." Ryoma sighed, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the two girls.

He looked at Sakuno and said

"Hey...Ryuzaki... you seem to be busy this Saturday.."

"e-eh? ..Ryoma-kun.. why?" Sakuno blushed.

"Didn't I say I owed you one?" The boy with piercing eyes replied.

"a-ah! .. yo-you dont.. have to Ryoma-kun.." The shy girl said.

"Whatever.. I want to because I want to." He dryly said, "Saturday 3 pm, Meet me here at the

front gate." Ryoma added and immediately left.

"UWAAAAHHH SAKUNO KYYYAAA SO COOOOL! TEZUKA-SENPAI IS HELPING YOU WITH YOUR TENNIS AND YOU HAVE

A DATE WITH RYOMA-SAAAMMMAAAA~" Tomoka shouted with joy.

"Moouu Tomo-chan ..It's not a date.." Sakuno whisphered, you could see her blush from her ears.

"Tezuka, let's go practice this Saturday." Fuji invited.

"I'm busy this Saturday." The stoic captain replied.

"Eh?! What are you gonna do Tezukaaa?" Eiji purred.

"Studying.." Tezuka simply said.

"..80% says Tezuka is lying.." Inui popped out of nowhere and fixed his glasses.

"..." (Tezuka)

"So you're lying Tezuka!" Eiji gasped.

"Everyone... 50 laps around the court." He commanded.

A certain cat eyed boy was about to go to the courts when he saw Fuji, Eiji and Inui jogging.

He went towards the vice-captain and asked

"Why are they doing laps senpai?"

Oishi sighed and said "Well..." Oishi continued as he tells Ryoma what happened during lunch.

"Hnnn.."Ryoma hissed, he continued to go to Momo to have a practice match with him.

"Eh? Was it something I said?" Oishi the vice-captain asked himself.

A couple of hours passed and Ryoma was on his way to the gate when he encountered a certain shy

brown haired girl.

"Yo" He muttered.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" The girl stuttered. Ryoma studied her startled face, trying to hide his teasing

smirk.

"You're not waiting for Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryoma coolly asked.

"N-No.. Grandma said that she'll be home late...She's preparing the list.. for y-your match."

Sakuno replied.

"I see..." Ryoma took a few steps forward and coughed.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you ok?" Sakuno asked with a worried face.

"Uhh yeah.." Ryoma said barely escaped his mouth but it was enough for Sakuno to hear him.

"Uhhm.. Want me to walk you home?" Ryoma asked, trying to hide the tinge of red on his cheeks,

good thing his back was facing her.

"Eh.. I- it's ok, Ryoma-kun.. My house is not far anyway.." Sakuno blushing furiously.

"Whatever, I'll walk you home. It's not safe for you to go home alone." Ryoma commanded.

"Let's go."

"ha-hai!"

As they walked home Sakuno tried to break their silence.

"Uhmo... Ryoma-kun.. Th-thank you."

"It's nothing really.." Ryoma murmered.

"I.. I guess.. I owe you one as well?.." Sakuno asked

"I guess so.." Ryoma smirked.

"Ryoma-kun.. you're really good at tennis.. Someday , maybe.. I can have a match with you?" She

asked, giving him the best smile she could give.

Ryoma just looked at her with eyes wide, she seldomly smile with confidence when she was around

him. He was trying not to show her his blush.

He simply smirked and said "Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki.."

"Mo-Mouu.. I know that Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno defensively replied.

"Hmm.. I bet it'll be soon.. dont you think?" Ryoma said while looking up the stars.

Sakuno raised her eyebrow, thinking "what is?"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and sighed. "You won 3rd place in a tournament, right?"

"A-ah! yeah"She realized.

"But.." Ryoma said.

"But what?" Sakuno asked him.

Ryoma grabbed one of her braids and tugged it gently.

"But.. your hair is still too long." Ryoma smirked.

"M-My hair's got nothing to do with tennis!" Sakuno said with her cheeks filled with air, having

a faint blush.

They found themselves talking alot on their way home. Ryoma dropped Sakuno infront of her house.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun" Sakuno smiled at him, She seemed to be comfortable with her Prince, Their

talk loosened her up a bit.

"Yeah okay... Good night" Ryoma muttered, "Good night?... what's gotten into me?.." He thought

to himself.

"G-Good night" Sakuno said as she waved good bye.

As Sakuno went up to her room, she quickly fell down on the floor and blushed like she never

blushed before. Well... she did loosen up... for just a bit.

Ryoma walked home by himself, it seemed too quiet. He remembered when he tugged her hair, he

didn't plan it though. His hands moved on its own. Who knew that he had fun talking to that

girl.

He will never admit it but he enjoyed her company.

"huh..." He sighed, as he opens the door to his house his father greeted him.

"Yooooo Seishonen!" Nanjiro said with a goofy smile.

"Oyaji?.. What do you want?" Ryoma dryly asked.

"You seem to be happy today~ It's a girl isn't it?" He told his son teasingly.

"It's none of your business, old man." Ryoma replied as he continued to go to his room.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DENYING IT! OI SEISHONEN! DON'T WORRY, I'LL HELP YOU!" His dad said happily.

"Who would want your help, baka oyaji" He muttered to himself in his room.

Mean while downstairs,

"What are you yelling about dear?" Rinko asked her husband.

"Our son... he's a young man." Nanjiro proudly said.

"Did Ryoma found himself a little girlfriend?" Rinko happily said.

Nanjiro just nodded with pride.

"So young, I wish them luck." She chuckled.

"We we're young too Rinko.." He smiled at his wife.

"yeah , we sure were." She replied.

"Don't worry, he's our son. I trust his taste." Nanjiro hugged Rinko.

"What makes you say that dear?" She asked.

"Because when we we're young , I picked you, remember?"

Rinko blushed as her husband hugged her tight.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be released this week xD or maybe today. Please look forward to it :)**


	4. Through Dreams and Blushes

**AN: here's chapter 4 :) uhmm maybe i'll work on chapter 5 later. I'll upload by the next 6 hours or so :) i jope you like this one. PoT is not mine.**

* * *

As the tennis Prince went to his room he plopped down on his bed and played with a tennnis ball.

Bouncing it to the door and catching it.

"She is not my girlfriend" He muttered, He remembered the drawing he kept. He stood up and got it from his desk.

"Hnnnn" he said. It wasn't clear to him what he thinks of her. She's just a friend and his coach's grand daughter. He didn't understand why he reacted weirdly when she is involved. He didn't mind it but these occurences were new to him.

Ryoma growing up, he only saw tennis and nothing more. He ignored the annoying fangirls and focused in his beloved sport.

But there's something about Sakuno that he took notice in. He will never be caught dead asking her out, wait.. Asking her out? He already did that. He fully convinced himself that it was just because he owed her. If she hadn't lent him her Japanese book, he'll fail for sure. If he fails, no more tennis club.

"Too long... Hair.." He sighed as he lied down and closed his eyes. He remembered the times when Sakuno always cheered his team in every game. He'd be lying if he said he didn't noticed Sakuno cheering with all her might when his game was about to start.

Or

When she tried her best to keep a conversation with him, Making him bentos and such.

He wasn't interested in any romantic relationship but she's making him think otherwise, but he doesn't know it yet.

It's true that she's shy but she's only very timid when he's around. He thanks the heavens that she's not loud but he doesn't want her to be dead quiet when she was with him either.

"Saturday.. saturday.." It came across his mind. Then he remembered, there's something going on that day and Tezuka. His eyebrows wrinkled into the middle of his forehead. He never really cared, it got nothing to do with him but he can't help but to get irritated for some reason.

He'll tell you that he's not jealous but his actions speaks otherwise.

But who cared if his captain and Sakuno were meeting every saturday? Certainly not him.

"Tsch!" he hissed.

His eyes were slowly relaxing , he was drifting off to dreamland.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" he heard a shy voice said.

Ryoma was about to open his eyes when he suddenly jolted from the sudden contact of someone's lips.

"Ryoma-kun?.. What's wrong?" It was Sakuno, Sakuno who wore a very cute tennis attire. Short white skirt with a pastel pink tank top that showed enough of her to make Ryoma blush.

Ryoma looked around, he was in a... tennis court? Why was he there? Ugh... Why does his head hurt?

"Mou, Ryoma-kun gomene.." Sakuno apologized.

"What... happened?" Ryoma asked trying to recall what happened to him.

"We were playing a match when I suddenly hit you with my smash.. Mou sorry" Sakuno said as she went closer to him to give him a kiss on the forehead. Ryoma was shocked speechless, his blush grew up to his ears.

"Wha-what are you doing Ryuzaki?!" he asked looking so baffled.

"I ...I g-gave you a kiss... to make it all better.. " Sakuno worriedly replied.

"Ryoma-kun why didn't you call me Sakuno?" She added with a pout.

"Sh-should I?" He replied while crawling away from her, she was TOO close.

"Bu-but... I'm... your girlfriend.." She sighed looking at the ground looking so disappointed.

"You're not.." He said simply as he regained his composure.

Sakuno was about to tear up when she weakly said "Ry-Ryoma-kun.. it's been.. 5 months ..you told me you loved me.. you even fought for my affections... don't you remember?.."

"I.. I dont" Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma-kun you idioooot!" Sakuno said as her voice cracked. She quickly got up and ran away.

"o-oi! Wait... I don't know.. what you're talking about.." He quickly replied but it was too late , Sakuno was already far away.

Ryoma got up and looked for her, as he was about to leave the tennis park he saw a black seaweed walking. He walked towards it and realized it was Kirihara Akaya.

"Oi.. have you seen a certain crying girl with long twin braids?" Ryoma casually asked.

"You ...her?.. Cry?" Kirihara was getting pissed. "You have a lot of nerve making Sakuno cry after you stole her love from me." He added.

"eh?" Ryoma could only reply.

"Chase after her you idiot! Before I beat the crap out of you!" The seaweed haired boy shouted.

"o-okay" The tennis Prince said as he continued to look for her.

He looked around the park but she was not there. He was going to the vending machine to get some Ponta, he was tired from all the running. When he heard sobbing.

It came from the fenced lawn. Ryoma quickly went over the fence and saw her...

Sakuno's eyes were swollen, her voice cracked and she was red all over. Ryoma didn't know what to do, He sat beside her and said

"Sorry..It was just a spur of the moment.."

"I... I didn't mean to make you cry." Ryoma added. He doesn't know how to handle this situation but it made him feel uneasy for some reason.

It made him feel like he is the worst person in the world. It was uncomfortable for him but he doesn't have a choice. One time he's in his bedroom and the next in the tennis court with Sakuno.

If this was reality , he would ignore the fact that she made her cry, he won't do anything until his senpais force him to.

That's how clueless he was about romance.

Sakuno cotinued crying, Ryoma couldn't take the noise his ears were taking.

He suddenly grabbed Sakuno's hand and hugged her. Sakuno was so shocked, she stopped crying. He also shocked himself, he didn't know he would do that.

"stop crying" he said ith a stoic face while rubbing his hand on her back.

"b-but" Sakuno sulked.

"Just stop, it's no help in this situation, so stop." He cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry..." He buried his head on to Sakuno's neck. It smelled great, her neck smelled like new tennis gear and flowers. "...Sakuno" he added, trying not to blush.

Her smell entranced him, it made him want to stay like that forever with her when

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

Sakuno was blushing as hell when suddenly she kissed him so passionately. Ryoma's eyes widened so much, who knew this girl could be daring? He thought. He couldn't think straight. He was so in to the moment when he kissed her back.

Sakuno's eyes were dazed but it was filled with emotion. Ryoma was surprised even more when Sakuno licked his face.

He let his moan escape "Sa-Sakuno.." He kept saying her name over and over again, his eyes were closed. He couldn't take what was happening to him. It was not bad but he never felt something like this before.

"Ryoma... Ryoma... Ryoma" Ryoma heard, he slowly opened his eyes.

He jumped out of his bed when he saw his father holding Karupin infront of his face to wake him up.

"Oiiii Seishonen! Dinner is ready!" His father said as Nanjiro was about to leave his son's room he added "Oh... and let us meet Sakuno-chan eh?" he said pervertedly while closing the door.

Ryoma blushed and quicky threw a pillow at the door.

"Baka Oyaji.." Ryoma sighed.

The next day he was really out of it. He couldn't even focus on his practice matches.

He was daydreaming and such. Everyone noticed this, so they approached Ryoma.

"Ne, Exhizen, what's wrong? you're not focused today." Momo asked

"Ochibi! Do you have a problem?! Is it a girl?!" Eiji added.

As he heard the acrobatic mention the word "girl" Ryoma froze.

Inui was gathering data and said "Chances of Echizen having girl problems.. 95%"

Ryoma was about to defend himself when a certain girl approached them.

"Uhmo..Have you guys seen grandma?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma could only look away with his cap down trying to conceal his blush. Everyone smiled so slyly at him, Sakuno was clueless of course.

"Uhmo.." Sakuno said once again.

"Ahhh! Sakuno-chan she's in the club room~" Eiji singed.

"A-ah thank you senpai" Sakuno bowed and left.

Momo noogied Ryoma and said "I see, I see"

Fuji took a picture of Ryoma all flushed. While Inui was still going through his data "ii data" he said.

"NYA~~ OCHIBI IS INLOOOOVVEEE" Eiji shouted.

"Echizen I'm so happy for you" Oishi greeted him.

"Fushuuuuuuu" added Kaido.

Ryoma was so pissed he yelled "Shut up! I'm not inlove, you guys are annoying" His face told another story. It was crimson red , so red that his face matched his racket.

He came into his senses ang grabbed a basket of tennis balls, he smiled slyly and began attacking them with his twist serves.

"o-oi! Echizen!" Momo shouted.

"No playing around!" Oishi added as he kept on avoiding the tennis balls aimed at them.

"What are you doing slacking around? everyone a hundred laps!" Tezuka said with his usual stoic face.

Everyone looked so dismayed and said "hai"

* * *

**AN: Im sorry for any mistakes ;-; **


	5. To Questions and Tutors

**AN: Hi hope you like this one again, anyway if anyone of you are confused who's Takamura, he's Taka-san. I shortened his whole name. Pot is not mine, I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

As the regulars finished a hundred laps , they decided to stop by Kawamura Sushi to fuel up.

As they sat together, the only topic they could think off was Ryoma's love life.

"Neeee Ochibi When did you know that you loved Sakuno-chan?" Eiji happily asked.

"Echizen! I'll make a super special sushi platter just for you tonight. Taka said.

"Echizen! You're keeping something from us! That's not right, not right at all." Momo shouted.

"Echizen, did you tell er yet?" Inui asked.

"You should tell her soon... Fushuuu" Kaido hissed.

Ryoma was overwhelmed with his senpais' questions. He was confused and clueless to what they're

saying.

"uhmo.. " Ryoma said, making the regulars fall into silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Come on Ochibi! Stop Denying it!" Eiji said while nudging Ryoma.

"I'm not denying anything senpai." Ryoma dryly replied.

"Echizeenn! No need to be shy! Tell us!" Momo convincing his junior to spill the beans.

"I don't need to if i know what you guys are talking about." Ryoma said.

"Chances are that Echizen is clueless right now... 100%" Inui said.

"Echizen seems to not realize his feelings yet." Fuji chuckled.

"Whatever." Ryoma said with disinterest. He grabbed a sushi and ate it. He wasn't interested in

what they're talking about and he doesn't care at all.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Eiji and Momo exclaimed.

"Listen up, we need to find a way to make him realize his feelings." Inui whisphered to the

freshman's seniors.

All of them huddled up, (except for Ryomo of course) and planned their mission.

"How about we ask him various questions about Sakuno and let's see how he'll react..?" Fuji

suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree, "FIGHT-O" the bunch enthusiastically cheered.

Okay Echizen, we'll ask you some questions and you need to answer them truthfully, got it?" Momo

declared.

"And what if I don't?" Ryoma glared at him.

"You'll have to drink my new Penal Tea." Inui smiled , holding a mug of yellow and orange

substance.

Ryoma gulped with fear, he knew that if he refused his senpais' little game, he won't get out of

the Sushi house alive.

Inui knew his junior agreed judging from Ryoma's facial expression.

"Okay Echizen, first question do you like Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji directly asked.

"No." Ryoma said with a straight face.

"Do you think she's cute?" Momo asked.

"No." Ryoma simply said.

"Do you ever notice her?" Kaido asked.

"Well, sometimes.. I guess." He said it boringly.

"AHA! You like her!" Eiji deducted.

"Eiji,Echizen's answer isn't strong enough to back your conclusion." Inui said.

"Moouuu.." Eiji sobbed.

"What do you notice about her?" Oishi asked, you could see little blushies forming his cheeks.

Ryoma looked at his egghead senpai and said "Her hair..."

Everyone paid attention and scooted near him, waiting for him to finish.

It took Ryoma a couple of minutes and continued

"Her hair is... too long. It's a hindrance in her matches." Ryoma said plainly.

"MOU OCHIBI! I thought you'd compliment her or something!" Eiji sulked.

"Sorry to disappoint." Ryoma said while getting more sushi from the platter.

"What is she to you?" Inui asked,

"A friend." Ryoma said while gulping down some water.

A spark came from Fuji's eyes and asked

"Have you ever had a dream about Ryuzaki-chan?"

He choked while he was drinking his water, the usual stoic prince turned red and said

"n-not really."

His senpais smiled evilly. Momo and Eiji held Ryoma down , knowing that he'll escape.

"So, what kind of dream Echizen?" Fuji smiled, it was one of those smiles where you could see

that he's scary.

"what are you talking about?" Ryoma gulped.

"Echizen, please don't make this hard for us or else." Momo added.

"Or else what?" The prince barked.

"We...will...tickle.. YOU." Inui said with a face so scary , holding a feather.

"whate-" Ryoma was cut off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ryoma laughed, It was unlike him.

Who knew the stoic prince could laugh so hard.

Everyone was taken aback but that didn't stop them from continuing their torture.

"HAHAHAHA .. Stop..HAHAHA" Ryoma managed to say.

"Tell us Echizen." Kaido cracked his knuckles.

"It seems we don't have a choice.." Oishi said sadly, in the cornerof Ryoma's eye he saw Inui

holding the Penal Tea. The cat eyed boy was hesitant, he didn't have a choice.

"o-Okay, I'll tell!" Ryoma shouted.

Eiji and Momo removed their grip and started to listen to his story.

"well you see.." Ryoma said as he continued to tell the story about his dream.

Ryoma finished his story, everyone was quiet.

"I have one last question for you Echizen.." Fuji said

The prince looked at the tennis genius signaling him to proceed.

"Do you love Ryuzaki-chan?" The genius asked.

Ryoma was skeptical but he simply replied

"No.."

As the others went home, Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Fuji and Inui stayed for a while in the sushi store.

"The dream Echizen said wasn't enough to conclude that he is inlove with Ryuzaki..." Inui said

The 4 nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's just settle this tomorrow. It's saturday anyway."Eiji all went their

separate ways.

As Ryoma walked home he remembered his senpais' questions. He never really noticed Sakuno's

other features besides her long hair.

He never noticed how she looked before, Sure.. she's cute. He thought. Ryoma blushed from his

thoughts he spat "What are you thinking? Idiot"

Does he like her? Sure, she's fun to be around. He thought, recalling the time he walked her home.

What is she to me..

She is a friend, along with those 3 and that loud mouth.

He never thought of her that way. But maybe tomorrow he'll change his mind.

He doesn't have time for love, he needs to focus in his tennis, he convinced himself.

Ryoma stopped by the convenience store before he went home.

He bought some Ponta, as he was about to get some from the fridge, he saw Sakuno.

Ryoma studied her as she goes through her grocery list.

This made him feel funny in his stomach, this made his heart beat go faster and it seemed like

his blushes were hard to control.

Sakuno felt eyes staring at her she turned around and saw her prince.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun! Good evening!" She greeted.

"Yeah.." He bluntly said "Grocery?" he asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that.. Grandma asked me to buy some milk and noodles" Sakuno

replied.

What is with that old woman? Making her granddaughter go out of the house this late, he thought

to himself.

Ryoma gave a big sigh and said "It's late, let's walk home together."

"E-Eh?! It's o-okay ... " Sakuno blushed as she replied.

As always Ryoma didn't care nor listen, Sakuno had no choice but to follow him.

As the two walked home, Ryoma broke the ice, he asked.

"So.. tomorrow morning.. with buchou.."

It wasn't really a question but Sakuno understood him.

Her eyes widened, she didn't know what to say, she tried to compose herself and replied

"W-well.. you see... His teaching me tennis.. e-errr.. not like I need it b-but I want to

improve my skills."

Before Ryoma could speak she added "A-and senpai is tutoring me in English" she looked so

embarrassed.

"Hnnnn.." Ryoma hissed, Even though he won't admit it, he was relieved for some reason.

"We-well this is my stop.. th-thank you again Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma nodded, he was about to walked home when he said

"You couldve asked me to tutor you in english."

He wasn't sure why but it seemed like he should say it.

"e-eh? sorry.." Sakuno apologized as her blush flushed her.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma smirked as he continued to walk away.

* * *

**AN: Please look forward to chapter 6! finally! Saturday ! Yeeeey :) If i could battle out my exhaustion maybe I could post it later. Expect it tomorrow :)**


	6. Of Ponytails and Being with her

**AN: Hi :) so here's chapter 6 , I thought of making Tezuka be Ryoma's rival but I thought.. "It's not the nature of Tezuka ... " I had fun writing this chapter ^-^**

**PoT is not mine**

* * *

Blue skies engulfed the Community Park, The wind gushes through the nets in the tennis court.

You could see a brown haired girl playing tennis, you won't recognize her from the way she tied

her hair but she's the same girl we know throughout the series.

A green haired guy, wearing glasses was also there. His face never changed, stoic and

overwhelming.

"Ryuzaki, bend your knees a bit more." Tezuka commanded.

Sakuno nodded in reply.

"We need to enhance your endurance and adjust your play style." said the captain of the Seigaku

Boy's Tennis Club as he returned a fast ball from Sakuno.

"H-hai, I understand." Sakuno replied, trying not to lose their practice match.

She stutters less with other people. Making it easy for her to focus and communicate with her

trainer.

"Ryuzaki, you need to learn how to deceive your opponents. It's easy for me to read the

direction of where your balls are headed." Tezuka criticized.

"Mou, Senpai.. I-it's because you're good at tennis, that's why you read them easily." Sakuno

said , trying not to lose her concentration.

"Don't let your guard down." And with this Tezuka stole the final point from her.

"Game Set match 6 - 0" Tezuka added, approaching his junior.

Sakuno was quite disappointed in herself. She was okay in tennis but her play is not up to par

with the others yet. She was lost in her own thoughts when she realized a hand was there.

Sakuno looked at the hand and smiled. Sakuno and Tezuka shook hands and rested.

The brown haired girl unraveled the knot of her pink hankie, it was bentos!

She gave Tezuka his half, He opened it and when he saw that unacha, he smiled. It was his

favorite food of all time. He coughed and adjusted his glasses, If his kouhai saw him smiling,

it'll be troublesome.

"Senpai?... uhm.. Sorry, is it not to your liking?" Sakuno asked.

"It's fine Ryuzaki." Tezuka replied.

As Tezuka took a bite of the Unacha, he felt bliss. It's definitely delicious. No doubt about it

, Sakuno was a great cook. He wouldn't be caught dead eating an unacha delightfully. He kept his

stoic face and continued eating.

After half an hour of break, they started their last practice match.

As the two rallied, Sakuno returned the ball with all her might and thus stealing a point from

Tezuka. She was surprised herself when suddenly.

"15 - 0" Someone from the bleachers said. The 2 looked at the direction where the voice was

coming from.

Sakuno's eyes widened. Why is he here? Aren't we going to meet up later? She asked a million

questions in her head but she could only say

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?"

"Yo" The cat eyed boy replied, drinking his ponta.

"Ryuzaki, resume." Tezuka retorted.

"H-Hai" Sakuno replied.

As their match continued, Sakuno's play got better and better. Maybe it's because her prince was

there. She even won 2 games from Tezuka.

"Game set match, Tezuka-buchou 6 - 2" Ryoma dryly said.

"Nice job Ryuzaki." Tezuka commented.

"Thank you senpai, y-you too." Sakuno smiled.

"Next week, we'll focus on your power." Tezuka reminded, handing Sakuno a piece of paper. It was

her training menu for the week.

Tezuka took his leave.

"B-Bye !" Sakuno shouted as she waved her hands, Tezuka raised his hand acknowledging the girl.

"Hnnn" Ryoma said while going down the stone bleachers.

"A-ah ! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed, almost forgetting that her prince was there.

Ryoma walked towards the sweat drenched girl.

"Your... hair is still too long.." Ryoma advised her.

"Mou.. I.. I already put it.. in a p-ponytail!" Sakuno said defensively.

Ryoma ignored her comment and looked at his watch, it was an hour before 3pm.

"Ryuzaki, let's go." The prince said walking at his own pace.

Sakuno startled, she grabbed her things and caught up with him.

Sakuno was curious where they were going but she knew if she asked he'll only stay quiet.

15 minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was the mall.

"Ah.. we're here.." Ryoma said coolly.

"M-mall?" Sakuno stuttered. Isn't this like a date? Sakuno thought. Her face was beet red, It

didn't help that alot of couples were there too.

She was battling with her mind, she doesn't know how to react. Her blush never went away.

"Just so you know... this isn't a date.." Ryoma dryly reminded the blushing girl.

"... I.. I know.. that.." Sakuno said, trying to give him her best smile.

Ryoma was a keen observer, he knew that she was a little disappointed.

She wasn't the type to get her hopes up and expect but she died inside. A little part of her was

hoping that it was a date.

Ryoma noticed how glum Sakuno was, he stopped his tracks making Sakuno crash into him.

"I.. I'm.. Sorry Ry-Ryoma-kun" she stuttered as she rubbed her head.

Ryoma looked to his right and pointed "Here, pick whatever you like."

Sakuno looked to where her prince was looking. It was a shop, a shop filled with hair

accessories.

Sakuno completely forgot how sad she was when she saw the cute hair ties and pins dazzling from

every aisle.

Ryoma bluntly sighed and went inside.

"Uhmo.. is.. is it really o-okay?" Sakuno asked.

"yeah... go pick whatever" Ryoma replied dryly.

As she timidly went in to the shop , she looked everywhere. Mesmerized and all that jazz.

She was taking so long, She thought of getting the panda pins, or even the bear hair ties.

Ryoma sighed impatiently, looking down. He saw a tennis ball hair pin. He smirked and walk

towards her.

"We're going, I found you one." Ryoma commanded and went to the counter to purchase what he

got.

Sakuno shocked, she mentally slapped herself because she took too long.

As she saw Ryoma out of the shop , she quickly went to him.

Ryoma gave the small plastic to her, Sakuno was surprised at first but then she opened it.

She smiled in delight, as Ryoma saw this he can't help but blush a little. He tilted his cap down

to hide the blush that was covering his face.

She quickly put it on, she happily looked at the reflection from the glass of the shop.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun!" The brown hared girl smiled.

"It-It's nothing" Ryoma replied, trying to be normal as possible.

GGGRRRRUMMMBLLLLEEE~

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's tummy.

"Let's go eat." The tennis prince smirked.

Sakuno was so embarrassed, her whole body blushed.

They waited in line in a fast food restaurant, it's their turn. Ryoma ordered for the two of

them when

"Would that be all, sir? ... What about your girlfriend?" The cashier asked.

Sakuno was startled, she didn't know how to react. Of course she was all flustered and fidgety.

"She..." Ryoma muttered.

Sakuno closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

"She's okay, we're fine.." Ryoma continued.

To her surprise , Ryoma didn't act defensively. It made her happy but flustered at the same

time.

They took a sit by the window glass. They were eating when all of a sudden Ryoma asked

"Why did you change your hairstyle?.." It shocked himself as well as Sakuno. Ryoma asking

something like that, he was definitely out of character.

"E-eto.." Sakuno touched her ponytail. "Tezuka-senpai... he asked me to put it up like this.. he

said it got in the way of my movements in court."

Ryoma studied her from her hair to her blushing face. He tried to hide his blush and said

"..ooks ...you"

"H-hai?" Sakuno asked, she didn't hear what he said.

Ryoma gulped and acted coolly

"Looks... good on you"

"Ahh... e-e-eto.. Thanks" Sakuno stuttered her face was so flushed it looked like she had a

fever.

Ryoma never really gave compliments. But for her it was an exception. He thought about it long

and hard last night. It was becoming clear to him what his true feelings were.

He didn't even noticed that they left the mall and they've been walking around the park. He was

deep in his thoughts. Maybe ... He actually cared right from the start, he just didn't know it.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun? ... are you okay?" Sakuno asked as she looked at her prince.

"y-yeah.." He skeptically replied.

Sakuno jerked her head to her left, it was the playground. She quickly went to the swings ,

lively and happily, she swung herself back and forth.

Ryoma sighed as he accompanied her and sat on the other.

"Ryoma-kun... Thank you for today" She smiled.

"Un" he replied. He looked around the playground and saw a couple in the other swing set. The

guy was pushing the girl, letting her swing.

He blushed a bit of the thought of doing that, I mean why should he? But he wants to. GAH!

Whatever , he thought. The flustered prince quickly got up and walked behind Sakuno, causing

her to stop swinging.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" She asked skeptically. Why was he there? what's he gonna do?

To the brown haired girl's surprise Ryoma started pushing her swing.

Ryoma red in the face, he just stayed quiet. Sakuno wanted to ask why but from looking at him it

seems like he doesn't want to be asked.

She was shocked at first but then she began enjoying it. The playground was engulfed by her

giggles. Making Ryoma smirk, seeing her happy.

The sun had departed while the moon came to work.

Ryoma walked Sakuno home, staying silent thinking about what to do next. He gulped and composed himself.

They finally reached her house.

"Good night Ry-Ryoma-kun.. Thank you" She smiled

Ryoma gave her a stern look, the girl infront of him was taken aback.

"You... you need to call me by my name from now on.." He said coolly.

"EEHH?! wh-why?" Sakuno looked flabbergasted.

"Because... It's all your fault..." He replied dryly.

"H-huh?" Sakuno asked, her cheeks were turning red. Her head was getting dizzy, what did she do?

Ryoma smirked "it's all your fault for making me love you."

"Sa-..Sakuno..." Ryoma gulped, he quickly walked towards her and kissed her on the lips. It was

long and simple but it was filled with emotion.

As Ryoma broke the kiss, he quickly turned around and said "Good night" He definitely had a

smirk plastered on his face , he felt so victorious for some reason.

Sakuno could only stare at him as her prince disappeared to the corner. She was happy, but she

couldn't react to it. It was like a flash of lightning. It took her a minute for it to sink in.

Her face was as red as Ryoma's racket, she touched her lips and said..

"Ry-..Ry-..Ry..oma" barely escaped from her lips.

The Prince finally got his Princess.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter :3**


	7. Snoopers and Aftermath

**AN: HI :) well, I felt lazy doing this chapter ._. Sorry, I'll make it up to you guys. Anyway I hope you like it. PoT is not mine.**

* * *

His smirk not leaving his face, he walked home with the feeling of accomplishment.

Ryoma Echizen made Sakuno Ryuzaki his. It was confusing for him at first but when he realized

his true feelings.

He wasn't gonna stop it.

His walk had more bounce to it, his smirk had more depth to, rather than just being cocky.

Oh how happy he was, he finally arrived at his own house. He opened the door, his smirk turned

into a frown, he looked at his father skeptically.

"What?.." Ryoma said dryly breaking the silence. His father just kept on smiling at him.

Ryoma bluntly passed by his father to go straight to his room.

Leaving his father on the door step.

Nanjiro sat on the porch recalling back what he did today.

Saturday afternoon he saw his son going out of the house. It wasn't like his son to go out on a

saturday so he followed him.

He crept behind the posts, he crawled across the streets. As he analyze his son, fixing himself

before going to the court.

Nanjiro was about to hide in the bushes behind the bleachers when he noticed 5 pair of eyes

looking at him.

It was Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Fuji and Inui. They were about to say something to him when Nanjiro

dragged them down to the ground and hushed them.

"Oi old man.. what are you doing?" Momo exclaimed.

"Shhh.." Nanjiro hushed looking at the youngsters.

"15 - 0" The 6 men heard, their eyes diverted to the direction of the voice.

"A-Ah! it's Ochibi!" Eiji said.

"Shhhh!" Nanjiro replied.

"It's Tezuka and Ryuzaki-chan too." Fuji said wearing his usual smile.

"Ooooaaahhh! Sakuno-chan is getting good!" Eiji complimented.

"Hmm it's seems like Tezuka is training her." Inui added.

"I didn't know Tezuka-senpai took interest in girls." Momo asked himself.

"Oya? that boy is not bad" Nanjiro said complimenting Tezuka's tennis.

"O-Old man, who exactly are you?" Oishi asked politely.

Nanjiro glared at the 5, they felt chill and familiarity.

His eyes were piercing at them. They didn't mind though.

Nanjiro suddenly gave a goofy smile and said "Just joking~"

"Old man, you look very familiar.." Eiji sighed.

Inui studied him carefully, he knew he saw those eyes somewhere before, then something clicked.

"Mister, did you have long hair before?" Inui asked.

"ohhh! How did you know young man?!.. but I cut it off when we got back here from America"

Nanjiro replied.

Inui's glasses shined , he knew exactly who he was.

"Is your name Samurai Nanjiro.. Perhaps?" Inui asked again.

Nanjiro looked over to his son, he smiled and replied "Well..that was the past." .

Inui pushed his glasses and smirked. "Echizen Nanjiro, also known as Samurai Nanjiro. Greatest

tennis player of all time and Father of Echizen. I guess you know who he is now, since he's

well known worldwide."

Momo, Oishi and Eiji were shocked while Fuji and Inui knew all along.

"P-please have a m-match with us!" Eiji, Momo and Oishi bowed.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" A stoic voice asked.

They 6 jumped and saw Tezuka right behind them.

"B-Buchou.." Momo stuttered.

"Tezuka, you see..." Fuji told him what happened.

They were so distracted that they didn't notice that Ryoma and Sakuno left already.

They looked at the court again.

"EEHHHH?! Where's Echizen?!" Momo shouted.

Just like that they lost the two freshmen.

Rinko noticed her husband sitting on the porch looking so happy.

She chuckled with delight seeing her husband so joyful.

Back to Ryoma, He was at his room playing with Karupin.

His stomach churned, everything seemed to be a lot brighter. I guess this was the feeling of

love, he thought.

He didn't fight it this time, these feelings. But he still wouldn't be caught dead looking like

a dwib, inlove and all that. He still had his pride attached, he's the Prince after all.

But he'll drop it all for Sakuno.

* * *

**AN: next chapter will be this week , if i could get over my laziness maybe i'll post it later :) **


	8. To Brats and To Love

**AN: HI :) I hope you like this chapter too. I thought of ending it in chapter 7 and make a sequel but i thought that it would've been better to read it as a whole story. ^-^**

**Ryoma was really a brat in this chapter xD If you guys think his OOC then please read chapter 6 and 7. That'll give you your answer.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

Monday morning came, as usual he went through his training menu. He purposely got up early

to start one of his new daily routine.

He didn't have that blunt look everytime he goes to school in the morning. But today,

today was different.

He had a face that looked forward to something.

Ryoma fixed his hair and rang the doorbell.

DING DONG~

"Who could it be so early in the-" Sumire was caught off as she saw her super freshman

infront of the gate.

"Oh Ryoma, What are you doing here so early?" The tennis coach asked.

"I'm...I'm here for your granddaughter." Ryoma replied coolly.

"Sakuno?" Sumire asked, quite flabbergasted.

Ryoma nodded in reply.

"Hmmm... Listen here Ryoma, I don't know what you're doing but I'm gonna keep an eye on

you." Sumire said. "But... I trust you.. so you better take care of her!" She added while

patting the cat eyed boy's head.

"Obaa-chan? Who is it?" Sakuno asked as she fixed her hair. She walked outside ready to

go to school when she was stopped from her tracks.

She blushed immediately, she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"G-Good Morning.." Sakuno greeted.

Ryoma looked at her as if she was missing something to say. Sakuno could feel his stare

, she had to do it, she wanted to too.

"...Ryoma" Sakuno added.

"Morning, Sakuno." Ryoma smirked.

Sumire understood the situation very well. It was too early for her too worry. She massaged

her temples and said "You kids better get going now or else you'll be late." She went

back into the house.

Sakuno opened the gate and faced Ryoma.

"Uhmo.. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To fetch my girlfriend." Ryoma said with a straight face.

Sakuno blushed and couldn't even take a step

to walk with him. Ryoma noticed her nervousness and grabbed her hand.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma confused.

"Let's go to school, Sakuno" Ryoma suggested wearing his usual smirk, he gave her a quick

kiss on her forehead.

This made Sakuno blush but somehow it made her comfortable and less nervous.

She smiled at him and walked together with her Prince hand in hand.

Ryoma wasn't ashamed of showing his feelings to the one he loves but you won't be seeing

him be all "Lovey dovey" either.

"D-Did you sleep well.. Ry-Ryoma-ku- Ryoma..." Sakuno shyly asked.

"Well yeah." Ryoma said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"How about you?" He asked back.

"S-same" She replied, memories from last night are flashing in her mind giving her a

really bright blush.

They were nearing school when Sakuno said

"Ryoma.. we're... near.."

"And what about it?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Tea-teachers will see us...holdi-" Sakuno was cut off.

"Let them look." Ryoma answered coolly.

Sakuno closed her eyes in embarrassment. Her heart was pounding, she didn't know if she

should be nervous or be glad that her boyfriend isn't ashamed of her.

Ryoma looked at his girlfriend , Sakuno gave a look that she's uncomfortable. Of course he

saw this coming, it couldn't be helped, he thought.

"Fine I'll let your hand go... if you kiss me right here." Ryoma said slyly as he pointed

to his lips.

"E-Eh?!" Sakuno gasped.

"Hnnn let's go sweetie~" Ryoma tauntingly said while not loosening his grip from his

girlfriend.

"W-Wait!.. Okay.. I'll do it" Sakuno said so flustered.

Ryoma smirked and lowered his head a bit, waiting for his kiss.

Sakuno's mind was in scrambles , she's not used to this. But she loves him.

Sakuno closed her eyes and gave her Prince a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ryoma deepened it, cupping his delicate tennis princess's face.

Sakuno was so flushed, her head was spinning,

but she liked it.

Ryoma broke the kiss and smirked at her

"Let's go" he said.

Morning practice came. Ryoma's game was off the charts. He seemed more gleeful and

active. From time to time you could see him smile for only a second.

From time to time he looks at Sakuno, who was sitting on the bench looking right back at him. This made

her blush. Making Ryoma smirk alot.

His serves were fasts, his endurance long. He definitely improved. Even his senpais noticed

his improvement.

Finally, a 15 minute break. He went over to his Sakuno's bench and sat beside her.

"You're really good .. Ryoma" Sakuno complimented as she handed her prince water.

"Thanks" Ryoma replied.

"Oi Echizen! You're in the zone today! Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Momo

butted in.

Ryoma smiled slyly as he replied "Well.. not yet.." looking at Sakuno.

Sakuno knew EXACTLY what he meant. She turned beet red once again. She couldn't speak.

Momo looked at both of his juniors.

"I see, I see." Momo gleefully said.

"So young, so young~" He added.

"Whatever" Ryoma replied coolly as he drinks the water his girlfriend gave him.

Lunch time had a new vibe to it. Everyone on the lawn was weirded out by the scenario.

"O-oi.. Echizen... you do realize your head is lying on Ryuzaki's lap.. r-right?" Horio

asked with caution.

"Yeah so what about it?" Ryoma said sternly.

"N-nothing.." Horio gulped.

"Uhmo...Ryoma.. did you bring bento today?"

Sakuno asked still wearing her blush.

"RYOMAAA?!" The trio and Tomoka mentally shouted.

"No... can I have some of yours?" Ryoma replied looking straight at his girlfriend.

"Sure" Sakuno happily replied, Sakuno had confidence in her cooking. She didn't need to

stutter or be nervous when it comes to her domestic skills.

"... Feed it to me" Ryoma commanded, looking straight at her with eyes she couldn't

resist. Of course she agreed.

"FEEEEED?!" The four mentally gasped.

They observed carefully as Sakuno got a maki and fed it to the guy on her lap.

They were not dreaming, It's happening for real.

"E-Echizen... You seem to be close to

Ryuzaki.." Katsuo gulped.

Ryoma only replied with a stern look on his face.

"Wha-what Katsuo meant Ryoma-sama w-was.. a-are you lov-" Tomoko was cut off by Horio

"BESTFRIENDS" Horio said. He knew that if Ryoma would be asked directly it'll cause

trouble.

Ryoma looked at 4 one by one, they were sweating bullets.

The prince sat up and put his hands around Sakuno's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"We're lovers" Ryoma said with a straight face.

"Ry-Ryoma!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"What?" The cat eyed boy replied coolly.

"N-not in school!" She stuttered.

"Mada Mada Dane." He smirked.

The four couldn't believe it, it looked like their bloods been drained out of their system.

It's the end of the day and once again there was club practice. Sakuno couldn't be in the boy's court because she had tennis practice too.

The regulars were about to pack up when they saw a certain brown haired girl waiting at

the door.

"Ne Sakuno-chan~ How are you?" Eiji asked joyfully.

"Ryuzaki-chan, that tennis ball pin looks good on you." Fuji chuckled.

"Hmmm" Oishi thought, "Perhaps you're waiting for someon-" He got cut off

"Me, She's waiting for me." Ryoma popped out from behind his seniors.

"Ry-Ryoma!" Sakuno smiled as she walked towards him."

"RYOMA?!" The regulars mentally gasped, it was the same reaction his friends had

earlier.

"Let's go Sakuno" Ryoma said as he held her hand and ignored his senpais.

Ryoma left his seniors flabbergasted, they were all in shock.

"Mou Ryoma... you didn't have to hold my hand earlier you know" Sakuno said.

"The only people were there was the senpais and us anyway." Ryoma simply replied.

"I know b-but.." Sakuno said , She closed her eyes to the thought of how daring her

boyfriend was. Suddenly she was shocked from the sudden contact of lips to hers.

She opened her eyes, her knees fell weak ,she heated up. Ryoma gave her such a passionate

kiss, She even lost herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno" Ryoma slyly said and broke off their kiss.

She was so embarrassed, how could she lose herself so easily?! These damn hormones!

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be released tomorrow :) Please follow and review ^-^ Thank you!**


	9. His strength and Her gift

**AN: Hi :) this one is quite short, im sorry ._. but i hope you like it.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

It was the Prefecturals , Everyone in Seigaku was hyped up as they entered the tennis

tournament.

As usual Ryoma kept his cool. He was a little irritated because he didn't get to see Sakuno in

the morning, sakuno completely understood her boyfriend's dedication to tennis. It wasn't

troublesome for her if they couldn't see each other for a while because of the tournament. But

Ryoma has complete and utter fate in his Princess. He knows she wouldn't miss his match for the

world.

As the thought of that came into his head, he barely realized he wore a cocky grin on his face.

"OI OCHIBI! You sly dog you!~" Eiji said while he nudged Ryoma's elbow.

While Momo rubbed Ryoma's head with a sheepish grin.

"O-oi senpai" Ryoma said while fixing himself.

"So young, so young" Momo and Eiji said in unison.

"Now, not you two. Don't trouble Echizen." Oishi said while picking them up, holding their

collars.

"Thanks Oi-" Ryoma was cut off

"Just because Echizen got himself a girlfriend and I bet they're lovey dovey. I bet he stole

Sakuno's first ki-" Oishi conducted.

"Sh-shut up!" Ryoma spat.

"Probability of Oishi's statement to be true... 100%" Inui said as he jotted down in his

notebook.

"Ii data" Inui said to himself.

"Whatever." Ryoma relied coolly , tiping his cap down.

"Alright everyone, here's the list." Sumire announced.

"Doubles 2 Inui-Kaido Pair

Doubles 1 Oishi-Kikumaru Pair

Singles 3 Echizen

Singles 2 Fuji

Singles 1 Tezuka"

"Our opponent will be Hyotei" Their coach added.

"Everyone... Don't let your guard down" Tezuka remarked.

"HAI" everyone cheered.

And so the tournament began.

Doubles 2 went by swiftly, Of course Seigaku won.

"Momo-senai... what time is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh.. well.. 3:30" Momo replied "Why?"

"Nothing" Ryoma dryly said. It was almost his match, where could Sakuno be?

"Game set match seigaku kikumaru-Oishi pair 7 - 6" The referee announced.

"Uwaaaaa~ V! V!" Eiji cheered looking at his teammates.

"OCHIBIIII! You better win!" Eiji added.

"Yeah.." Ryoma replied. Of course he'll win but it couldn't be helped how disappointed he was.

His Sakuno was not there to see the start of his match, but he still believes she'll come.

"Oi Jiro! Wake up!"Oshitari said.

"Wh-Wha? Is it my turn already?" Jiro asked lazily.

"Yes you idiot" Mukahi said.

"Well.. Whatever" Jiro yawned as he entered the courts.

"One set match, Echizen to serve" The referee announced.

And just like that Ryoma took 3 games from Jiro. He had a little trouble with Jiro's Magic

Volley but it wasn't a problem for him.

Jiro suddenly became energetic "Wow! You're good Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma didn't reply.

Jiro's movements were getting better. But knowing our Prince he could beat him easily.

Ryoma rallied and rallied, took a point until the score was 5-4.

"Why is Ochibi prolonging the game nya~?" Eiji asked.

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Fuji chuckled.

"Huff... huff.. Mou .. where's that B court?" Sakuno panted.

Sakuno ran and looked until she saw the Seigaku regulars.

"Ah!.. At... at last!" She exclaimed.

As she went down to the bleachers she started to cheer for the tennis prince.

"G-go! Ryomaaaaa!"

"Oi Echizen your girlfriend is here! No need to hold back now!" Momo shouted.

Ryoma looked at the corner of his eye. There! There she was, now watch me win this.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma smirked, his play was different now, faster and stronger.

and with that he won. "Game and Match Seigaku Echizen 6-4" The referee said.

"UWAAAHH! So that's why!"Eiji realized.

Jiro approached Ryoma with glee.

"E-Echizen-kun! That was so cooool! Hey play a match with me again!" The hyotei regular grinned.

"No way" Ryoma bluntly replied.

"How did you became so strong at the last minute?!" Jiro eagerly asked.

Ryoma smirked and looked at that direction of his girlfriend.

Jiro traced Ryoma's eyes where it landed, It was a girl.

The lively guy blushed and said

"Fufufu I see" "Well , It was nice playing with you! Bye~" Jiro added.

"Hmph, just for the sake of letting his girlfriend see him overachieve, he prolonged his match.

That cocky kid, his beginning to be more and more like you Nanjiro." Sumire said to herself.

Ryoma walked towards Sakuno and greeted her.

"Yo"

"Ry-Ryoma.. Nice match" She smiled.

"What took you so long?" Ryoma said, making a face only a brat could make.

"I.. I'm sorry..I..got l-lost and.. I made th-this" Sakuno stuttered as she took something out

of her bag.

It was a blue sports wrist band, there was something embroidered on it.

"Strive to be No.1" Ryoma read, he squinted his eyes a little. Under the embroidery there's

something written on it.

"-love.. Sakuno" Ryoma smirked

"I.. hope y-you like it." Sakuno blushed.

"i love it" Ryoma said as he patted his girlfriend's head as he said his thanks.

"You two love birds~" Momo sang.

"Smooth moves Ochibi!" Eiji taunted.

"Whatever" Ryoma said coolly.

The cat eyed boy walked towards his captain and said

"Tezuka-buchou... I'll be tutoring Sakuno in English from now on" The tennis prince said

arrogantly.

Tezuka didn't mind but he didn't relpy either.

Ryoma took that as a signal that he'll be the tutor of his beloved princess.

"W-wait Ry-Ryoma... " Sakuno blushed.

"What? you don't want me to be your tutor?" Ryoma asked as he jerked an eyebrow up.

"N-no.. i- it's not that.." Sakuno replied, her knees were wobbling, she was embarrassed from

her boyfriend's sudden declaration. Don't get her wrong, it made her happy but she's Sakuno

after all, she'll get embarrassed over everything.

"Then it's settled Wednesdays and Fridays" Ryoma said with a cheeky grin on his face

* * *

**AN: I hope you look forward for the final chapter :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! (Sorry for any mistakes ._.)**


	10. Tutoring her and Loving each other

**AN: Hi This is the last and final chapter, I feel a bit sad about it ._. This is the first time I completed a fic xD I abandoned my other account to start a new. I hope you like this and I hope you guys read more of my stories. Thank you for everything.**

**PoT is not mine.**

* * *

DING DONG

Sakuno rang the doorbell.

...

Nobody answered, It was heart pounding for her to be in such a place. She never thought that

she'd be there. Sakuno did her best to calm down, she wanted to impress her boyfriend's parents

after all.

DING DONG

She rang the doorbell again.

"Haaaaiii" Nanako went to the gate quickly.

"G-good Evening, Is Ry-Ryoma home?" Sakuno asked looking so flustered.

"Hmm... AHHH! You're Ryoma's girlfriend! Hi I'm Nanako, Ryoma-kun's cousin." Nanako happily

replied.

"A-Ah.. Eto... Nice to meet you! I.. I am Ryuzaki Sakuno desu." She bowed.

"Eh? No need to be formal here, come I'll show you to Ryoma-kun's room." Nanako delightfully said

as she grabbed the brown haired girl's hand and led her upstairs.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ryoma-kun, Sakuno-chan is here." Nanako sang.

"Let her in." Ryoma commanded.

Sakuno was overwhelmed as she walked in her tennis prince's room. It wasn't completely tidy but

it was neat enough to be occupied in.

She looked around, it's the first time she saw Ryoma in his natural element. She turned around

and saw her Prince right behind her.

"We should get started." Ryoma said while he stole a quick peck from her lips.

"H-hai" Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma took out his notes, flipping its pages, he plopped on his bed as he saw his girlfriend

pulling up a chair.

"Converse with me in English, I want to know where's your limit" He added.

Sakuno did what she was told, she gulped as she said..

"_Ryoma is really good at tennis."_

"_Not bad_" Ryoma replied.

"_Th-thanks you very much._" Sakuno stuttered for a second.

"_Hmm What's your name_?" Ryoma sighed.

"_I'm.. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, what about you?_" She replied.

"_Ryoma_" He answered coolly.

Sakuno didn't know what to say anymore, she was panicking in her mind. What to do next? What to

say next?, She thought.

"_You know...my girlfriend is really adorable_." Ryoma slyly said as he sat up and looked at her

directly in the eyes.

Sakuno didn't understoond, so she gave Ryoma a questioned look.

"_I really want to kiss you right now_." Ryoma said with a straight face.

"H-hai?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma sighed and said "Well, that's where your limit is... Read these notes, once your done

answer these questions."

Sakuno embarrassed, she could only nod her head.

Number 10... number 10... what does it say in english, Sakuno asked herself. She was stuck at

the final question for some time now. She wouldn't give up. Then suddenly, her brain clicked. She

wrote it eagerly and gave it to Ryoma with a big smile on her face.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma sighed looking at her paper.

"Y-yes?" She replied, then suddenly Ryoma grabbed her wrist and kissed his girlfriend

passionately. Lips to lips , arm in arm.

She was shocked, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding, her face red, heat was

rising between them.

Ryoma put her to bed, Sakuno gasped. This gave Ryoma a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

It was every bit of a dream to her. Being with the one she loves, doing these kind of stuff.

"Sakuno.." Ryoma broke the kiss.

Sakuno looked unsatisfied, her eyes were teary, cheeks flushed.

"Tsch!" Ryoma couldn't take it. She was just too cute. Ryoma clashed his lips onto hers once

again as they kiss and smack each other.

Ryoma bit her bottom lip and started sucking it.

"It's all your fault.." Ryoma looked at his girlfriend.

"Wha-What did I do.. this time?" Sakuno huffed.

"For .. making my hormones go a-wall" Ryoma smirked

"E-ehh-" Ryoma kissed her again before she could protest. Ryoma's stomach churned and churned.

His cheeks were stained with red. This is the feeling of kissing the one you love like this. It

was new to him , just like his role on being Sakuno's boyfriend. Knowing Ryoma, he'd try to be

best at everything , especially when SHE is involved.

Long story short, they made out until they fell asleep into each other's arms.

An hour has passed, Ryoma opened his cat like eyes. What greeted him wasn't the ceiling he

usually woke up to, but a face of his lover. Her sleeping face was gentle and kind, not much of

a difference but she looked calm and safe with him.

He gave a smirk to himself, sweeping the loose strands of hair from his princess' face.

I have to get used to this sleeping face. Because I'll be seeing this every morning, for the

rest of my life. Ryoma thought as he gave Sakuno a kiss on her cheek.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ryoma-kun? Sakuno-chan? Dinner is ready." Nanako announced.

"We'll be right down." Ryoma replied.

Ryoma woke Sakuno up, leading her down to the dining area where his parents and Nanako were

waiting.

"G-Good Evening!" Sakuno bowed.

"Ara ara what a kind girl, ne Nanjiro?" Rinko chuckled.

"Yeah she is." Nanjiro smiled while eating his bowl of rice.

Ryoma pulled a chair for Sakuno and took a sit right beside her.

"So , Do you like tennis Sakuno-chan?" Rinko asked.

"Y-yes, I do. Ever since Obaa-chan introduced me to tennis I fell in love with it. I tried my

best to improve more and more and I-" Sakuno turned red all over.

"S-Sorry, I talked too much!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"My, My, It's okay dear" Rinko gave a smile.

"You know, when I met Ryoma's father .. he was cocky and arrogant." Ryoma's mother added.

"Oi Rinkooo, I was not!" Nanjiro said defensively.

"And childish too!" Rinko joked, making Sakuno chuckle.

"Anou.. Nanako-san, You put in tofu in this soup, didn't you?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes I did!" Nanako replied.

"Ahhh I see, E-eto.. It would've been better if the tofu you used were from kyoto. It would

bring out the flavors of the other ingredients." Sakuno suggested.

Ryoma was silent but inside he was smirking. He was proud that his girlfriend fitted right in.

"Sakuno-chan, do you cook in your house?" Nanako asked.

"Y-yeah! Obaa-chan is too busy with the tennis club, So I take care of her." Sakuno replied.

"Oh my, Now I see what you liked about this girl loves tennis and knows how to cook."

Rinko giggled.

Ryoma ignored his mother's comment.

Mom is probably right but she's wrong about one thing. I don't like her.. I love her. Ryoma said

as he took one more bite of his rice.

"Sakuno.." Ryoma said.

"Hai?" Sakuno replied.

Ryoma held her hand under the table and said with complete confidence.

"Next time we eat dinner with my parents.. there will be a ring on your finger."

Sakuno blushed, she was flattered and awed.

"o-of course!"

"I love you.." Ryoma looked at Sakuno with his piercing eyes.

"I love you too Ryoma." She happily said to her boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: I'll make a one shot sequel in the future if you'd like :) Thank you. Please review and follow~ Minna, Don't let your guard down! (- always wanted to say that) .**


End file.
